Diffrent
by Schoolgirl188
Summary: Lets go thrugh Jessie's crazy life being 'Diffrent' but is she alone in this crazy hybrid world? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Welcome. I love anime. Something I forgot to say, but I only watch the non durty type. Which I now is scarce, and they still were some odd anywho I'm gonna shut up so you can read, bye!**

(Jessie's POV)

I was just taken away from that pet store, thank lord!

But any way, I am sitting in a car next to a blond human,she wore a white dress that was knee length, and a pair of grey and white stripped leggings. While I sat in my grey hoodie, and sweatpants. "So Jessie, are you gonna miss everyone at the pet store?" The girl named Chica asked as she drove, "Well yeah, they were the first people to actually taught my like a human, so…" I said shrugging and looking at the girl, my tail wrapping around my leg, and my ears flattening against my head. "Okay well I know it's probably normal for you, but my family thought I was coming home with a dog, so you're gonna have to share a room with someone." She said, flipping down my hood, and rubbing one of my ears. I tried to stop the reflex but couldn't, my leg started to pound on the ground before the seet. My head turning bright red from embarrassment. "Oh don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute!" She said looking at me for a split second then slowing the car and pulling into a huge, driveway. "well were here!" She sang as we drove up to an amazing house, "wow." I whispered.

After I had met everyone, Freddy talked on who I was gonna sleep with, "Well she can't be with me or Foxy, we get up to early." He said, pointing at the red haired boy, "Well I get up the same time you do, so Bonnie's the only option." Chica said pointing at the purple haired boy, that was the same age as me, "Well know school, I'll register her." Freddy said getting up from the table. Bonnie nodded, then tapped my shoulder as I sat, my tail, hidden as well as my ears. "Um, why do you have your hood up." My face turned red, as he moved it down. Revealing my ears, that only Chica and I knew about, Then my tail escaped and I hid my face, knowing everyone was staring. A single tear shed and I was crying, " Just take me back, you think I'm a freak! I know it." I yelled between sobbs as I put my head on the table. Chica rubbed my back and kneeled down to my level, "No honey, we won't take you back." She soothed, then she sat on the floor, and pulled me in her lap wrapping her arms around me. She glared at Bonnie and hissed, "You shouldn't go nosing in other business Bon!" "Look you made her cry." Freddy hissed, then Foxy added, "The lass would have showed us when she was ready ." I lifted my head and whipped my eyes, "No its ok, it happens more than you'd think." I laughed nervously looking at Bonnie, "Sorry Jessie." He said, we locked eyes for seconds but it felt like a lifetime. We both looked away and blushed, "No it's fine, like I said it happens." Chica got off the floor, then patted my head. I wagged my tail and looked back at Bonnie, "Hey my friends are gonna meet me at the school pool. Wanna come?" I nodded, "I got a bathing suit from a friend a few weeks ago." I said, then went to the bathroom, and changed. I walked out a few minutes later in a yellow, thy length, bathing suit cover. Bonnie had two towels in hand, white swim trunks, and a white T-shirt on. He handed me a towel and called up the stairs, "Okay well be back at six for dinner!" "Okay be safe, Bon and Jess!" Then we both left, walking towards the school.

When we got there, three people stood in front of the school. A boy with blue hair, another boy with brown hair, then a girl with brown hair. The two brunettes, looked like twins, and a grade younger than me, 9th grade. I'm in 10th, the blue haired boy looked to be the same age as me and Bonnie. "Hey Bon!" The blue haired boy yelled waving, making the other two turn and wave as well. When we made it to them, I lifted my right ear alone. I didn't really have a choice; lazy ear. "Who's this?" The older boy asked, Bonnie pointed to me and I waved, "I'm Jessie." He nodded and put out a hand. I shook it, "I'm Clyde, these two, are Billy, and Jazz." I waved and they waved back, My tail started to wag, and I think I hit Jazz, "Hey! Wow…." She stared at my tail, "Cool! You have a tail!" Then just to have some fun, I brushed my tail up on her chin, and she looked up seeing my ears, "Amazeballs!" I giggled, along with Billy, Clyde, Bonnie. "Lets go in." I said nudging Bonnie. He nodded and led us inside, "So Jazz, you a dog lover?" I asked, she nodded. She grabbed my hand and waved at the boys as she led me to the girls lockers.

Minutes later me and Jazz walked into the pool room, me wearing a red, white, and blue bikini. Jazz wore a blue and red striped one piece. It matched Billy's trunks. Clyde had on green trunks. I seperated from her and ran to the diving board . I bounced on it a few times, then flipped in.

 **XXX**

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

"Okay I may be gay, but you shouldn't stare at her boobs." Clyde said nudging me, Billy laughed, then jumped in. I sat my face turning red, then I heard Jessie, "Hey Bon! The waters great! HAhahahah!" She said as Jazz and Billy splashed her, I nodded and jumped in, Clyde not far behind me. "Hey!" Jessie said as she swam up to me, I waved. He right ear only stood at point, she must of seen me staring because she lazily swatted her left ear. "Lazy ear." she said a smile on her face, I nodded then smiled back. I waited until we were in a deep conversation, then went under. I put my shoulders under her thighs, then thrusted upwards. When I came up she was holding onto my head, as she sat on my shoulders, "Bonnie!" She yelled, when she looked down and saw me she looked shocked. But after a bit we both laughed.

An hour latter Clyde, Jazz, and Billy said they had to go and left. That left me and Jessie. We just sat on tubes, and talked, laughed, joked. and I'm pretty sure we both doozed off a bit. Then my phone went off, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Thats was my ringtone for Freddy. I jumped up and got out. I whipped off my face and hands, then looked at my phone. I answered and said, "Hello?" "Yes hello Bonnie, head on home, dinner will be ready soon." "Ok Fred, be there soon!" I hung up, and picked up Jessie. I wrapped her in a towel, and started walking home, "Huh?" She asked, I rubbed her ear, and she clutched to my chest, making a purring noise, but for dogs. (Schoolgirl: I'm sorry Idk)

When we made it home Jessie was awake, and walking. "Hey guys! How was the pool?" Chica asked, setting food on the table, "Hey Chica!" Jessie said running up to her her tail wagging. "Looks like ye both had fun." Foxy said walking down the stairs, and sitting down, Freddy came soon after. Me and Jessie sat down, "So, hows Clyde?" Freddy asked me, "Same as always, gay and happy." I said happily, as he sat down. Freddy just nodded and started to , Foxy, Jessie, And Chica weren't far behind him, practically diving into our food. After that We sat on the couch eating brownies from a few days ago, Jessie was really letting her guard down, wagging her tail, letting her tongue hang out, it was extremely cute! She then laid her head on my lap and looked up at me, smiling "Brownie! Please Bonnie?!" She begged, batting my plate gently with her hands, this made me laugh, then I started to rub underneath her chin.

 **XXX**

Jessie's POV

As Bonnie rubbed my neck, I let myself go full dog, fur growing slightly around the base of my neck, and my chest. I closed my eyes, still facing the sealing, my tongue hanging out the side of my mouth. Then the hair grew around my hands, and to the middle of my arms, hands turning into paws, I reopened my eyes and looked back at Bonnie, He was watching the T.V, not looking at me but still petting, I raised, a now paw, into his face and he jumped. The sight of the paw scared him, making everyone look where his gaze was directed, at me. I Yipped like a dog, then licked his face, he grew red and I laughed, letting him know I could still talk. "Wow, Jess…" Chica started, I turned to her and put my paws on her lap, as I sat on the floor, my tail wagging fast behind me. I then flipped over and lifted the bottom of my shirt revealing a new fuzzy stomach, I laid the shirt down right at the start of my bra, and yipped again. She smiled and got on the floor next to me, and started to rub my stomach, making my leg bang on the table that sat in the living room. I Then heard Foxy and Freddy start laughing as they watched the scene, then Bonnie came down and rubbed my stomach as well, I lifted my head and licked him again, he laughed and turned a shade of pink.

After a bit, I changed back to human, the only way of knowing I was half dog, was my tail and ears. I fell asleep on the floor quickly, "Hey Bon it's late, take her to bed. And you go to sleep too." I faintly heard Freddy whisper, I felt hands go underneath my knees, and arms. Bonnie picked me up and walked me up the stairs, He opened a door and set me down. The bed I laid on was soft, I thought as he swiped the covers and laid down on the other side, gently covering us both up. I sighed as a crack of thunder startled me. I flattened my ears and crawled father under the coves, Bonnie lifted them and reached out a hand. I grabbed it as more thunder bursted in the outside air. He quickly pulled me close and hugged me, I just tried to hid in his chest whining, "Shhh. Its ok Jess.. I'm here." Said Bonnie as he gently rubbed my ears, I looked up at him and smiled, then hid my face in his chest again as more thunder bursted in the air.

The next morning I woke with a start to still hear thunder blasting all around me, I tried to curl up farther, but just pushed closer to Bonnie ears back in fear, he woke up, and rubbed my back. I licked his chest in thanks, and he snorted in giddy way, so I kept licking his chest. He started to laugh out loud, then I was ontop of him, licking his chest, neck, and face. He kept laughing, as I licked him over and over. We were having too much fun to hear someone walk and open the door. "BONNIE! JESSIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Asked a steamed Chica as she walked in, only to see me drag my tongue half way on Bonnie's neck, he tried not to laugh, and he won. I jumped off him, both of our faces turning red. "I was, err… just tickling him, ma'am…" I said looking down, Bonnie nodded, and turned even more red, when he saw Freddy behind Chica along with Foxy. He looked, down then got, up. He offered me a hand, but I shook my head no, and got myself off the floor, seeing Foxy and Freddy myself. Freddy stepped in front of Chica and started yelling, " **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"** As Freddy words bellowed out, tears streamed down my face, but he continued yelling as if he didn't care. He kept yelling, my ears held back, my tail wrapped around my leg, as my ears started ringing. A few moments later, the ringing took over my head and I fell to the ground.

 **XXX**

Bonnie's POV

Jessie fell limply to the ground. I gasped and ran to her side, in one leap. I picked her limp, and shaking body off the ground. Tears still streamed down her face, falling from her closed eyes. Ears held back in a frightened way, and tail wrapped limply around her leg. Chica stood there shocked, and Freddy did the same, but Foxy got in front of the two and leaped beside Jessie and I. "God Freddy! What did ye do?" He asked looking back at the shocked and silent man, "Broke her on the second day? Eh." He tried to laugh it off, but tears filled his eyes as well. I was already crying into Jessie's chest as I held her close.

Foxy had gotten Chica to stay and Freddy to leave along with himself. They sat around the almost lifeless body of Jessie. Good thing school wasn't for another week. "Bonnie." Chica said placing a hand on my shoulder, I looked at the blonde girl, "Hmm…" I asked faintly, "Lay her on the bed, both of you need to rest…" I just nodded and lifted Jessie into the air, I placed her on the bed and got on the other side, covering us both with the blankets. Then Chica silently left.

 **XXX**

Freddy's POV

"My god! What did I do?" I asked pacing, in the kitchen. Chica was making lunch, and Foxy was scrolling through his phone. It was still the weekend so we had nothing to do. Just then I heard a few gentle thuds coming down the stairs, when looked around the corner, Bonnie was helping Jessie down the stairs. "Thanks Bon…" She said, as he rubbed her back. I felt my heart dropped, hearing that exhausted voice, that was obviously scared. I looked back into the kitchen as Chica put food on the table, so I sat down. A few minutes latter Bonnie and Jessie came in, "Jessie! What are you doing out of bed?" Chica asked rushing to the pairs side, she just sighed, her knees week. They wobbled as Bonnie helped her stand, she fearfully looked in my direction. I just looked down, ashamed. I sighed and stood up, "F-freddy?" She asked as I walked it.

towards her, I kneeled down and pulled her into a hug. She sighed and fell into the hug, like her life depended on


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got a lot of good reviews on this so I will continue. Enjoy!**

Jessie's POV

I just limpley flopped into the warm embrace Freddy strapped me in. A few seconds later He released me and I went straight back to Bonnie, fearing that I would upset the man again. He stood up and rubbed my ear, I then made a purring noise. Freddy laughed, then sat back down, I smiled up at Bonnie, and licked his chin, he blushed, then helped me sit down. He sat in the chair next to me, and handed me a plate full of food. I licked my lips at the sight, I looked up, then dug into the plate.

A little later, me and Bonnie were walking down the street, talking. When I felt someone ram into me, I turned around to investigate, then the person did the same and charged at me again. I knew where this was going and was going to end it now, I put my tail out in front of me, then swiping down my hood curling my lip, showing the man how my teeth could easily change to those of a wolfs. The man stopped dead in his tracks, he flipped down his own hood, revealing the face of a boy hair as yellow as gold, "Ah, so this is the pet Clyde's told me of, eh Bonnie?" I growled, but he only got closer. When he was inches from my face, I let fur rise from my skin, when my hands were paws I dragged my nails across the ground sharpening them. I raised my paws, showing them to the bear, he slightly flinched, but held his ground. "Golden get out of here!" Said Bonnie, "And she's not a pet!" He snapped, Golden just shrugged and advanced on me, I was shaking in fear and anger. When I felt the bear was to close, I grabbed Bonnie, threw him in the air, then got on all fours, catching him on my back. I started running as fast as any dog, it did help a lot that my dog side was border collie. "Jessie what are you doing?" Bonnie asked leaning down and grabbing my shirt, "I don't like that bear one bit, I think I've seen him before though…" I shook my head and kept running.

When we made it home, Bonnie jumped off my back. I stood up and turned back to normal. I felt pain sear my hands, I looked at them seeing many cuts that oozed blood. Bonnie followed my gaze, " Lets go get those cleaned up." He said grabbing my arm and pulled me inside.

Later we raced up the stairs, but I easily beat him. He sighed, then I opened the door and trotted in, "I'm gonna take a shower~" I informed the purple haired boy, he nodded. I walked into the bathroom, shut and locked the door. I stripped, longing the feeling of warm water on my skin, I jumped in the tub and turned on the shower. The water felt so good! I let my guard down, and fur began to grow on my chest, down to my hips, hands turning into paws. As I enjoyed the water I started to wash my hair, then I noticed I hadn't remembered to grab clothes before entering the bathroom.

When I was done, I turned off the shower and stepped out. I quickly wrapped up a white towel. I cracked the door to see Bonnie laying on the bed, then I spoke through the crack, "Hey Bonnie you think you could leave for a minute, I forgot to grab clothes before I got in the shower…" I was blushing as I said this, he looked up staring straight at me, our eyes locked, but I quickly looked away blushing harder. "Yeah sure." He said, standing then leaving, closing the door firmly behind him. I quickly left the bathroom, and threw red fluffy pajama pants on, that had Micky mouse pictures on them. I then threw on a pink shirt that said her name in purple letters, it had been a gift from my birthday last year. "You can come back in Bonnie!" I called through the door, and a few moments later Bonnie pushed his way in, closing the door behind him. I went to raise a hand but found a paw. So I quickly changed back. "Tired?" He asked, I shook my head no, and he pulled two bean bags out of his closet. He laid them down in front of the T.V. and patted a Red one while he sat on a green one. I sat on the chair, and Bonnie pulled two controllers out of his T.V. case, and handed me one, then turned on the T.V. and a gaming machine.

After a few hours of playing me and Bonnie fell asleep, I was leaned against the boys chest, as he laid his head against mine.

The next morning me and Bonnie woke up still in the same positions. "Morning sleeping beauty." Bonnie yawned, in response I grunted and stood up. He stood up himself, and then we cleaned the big room. Clyde, Billy, and Jazz are going to the pool again," He said as we put away the bean bags, "Nah, we should go get some food together or something." ' _Oh please say yes! Please say yes!'_ I squealed inside my head, okay I'll admit it, I like Bonnie! "Sure, sounds like fun." he said looking at me then back to the trash littered desk, "Sweet!" I said excitedly. After the room was clean, I took my cloths to the bathroom, changing into a orange tank top, and a pair of blue jean shorts. When Bonnie walked out of the room, he was wearing a blue T and boy shorts, that were tan.

When we got down stairs, there was a not that sat in the middle of two plates. I picked up the note, and one plate that had cold food on it, so I put the food in the microwave for 30 seconds and read the note aloud, "Hey guys, we started work up again, so every morning going to be like this, but I hope you like breakfast! Love Chica." I finished, when the microwave beeped. I pulled out my plate and sat at the table, and Bonnie heated up his food, "We start school in a week." Bonnie stated blandly as he pulled his food out of the microwave, right after the beep. I sighed and nodded, he put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey if anyone tries to mess with you, like Golden, we are all here for you." He smiled warmly at me as he sat down. I leaned over and licked his cheek, "Thanks Bon…" I said, then we both started to eat.

A little later me and Bonnie were sitting on the couch watching T.V. Then of course a crack of lightning struck outside, thunder not far behind. I instantly grabbed Bonnie's arm, he pulled me close. I shivered as more thunder bared outside, then I looked out the window to see a figure lying in the yard, but it had a tail! I jumped up, not saying a word, and ran outside. When I made it the figure, it was tiredly calling out for help. I picked it up and ran back inside, me and the tailed figure both soaked, so I let my fur grow to give myself some warmth. Bonnie gasped when he saw, the beaten figure, a small, grey tall trailing behind me. "Bonnie lay a towel on the couch quick!" He was a step ahead of me, as he laid a towel down. I layed down the figure getting a good look at it. It was a female, had big mouse like ears, a soaking wet bow sat on her flattened curly hair, and her tail was also mouse like, again a soaked bow was tied to the tip. I sighed, as she shivered, Bonnie left to grab the first aid-kit, I stared down at the girl. As she shivered, short gray hair started growing on her chest down to her hips, her hands turning into paws, and long wire like whiskers appeared on her face.

I gasped, making her eyes snap open, she saw my fur ears and tail. She gasped, excitement gleaming in her eyes, only to be quickly replaced with pain when she tried to move her left hand. I sniffed it intently, and was shocked to smell the almost blue curtailing gross smell of a bone fracture. Before speaking I blurted out, "It's broken!" She gasped in horror, using her other wrist to sit up, "My brother, where's Baxter!?" She asked, then a knock came to the door, I ran over to it. When I opened it I was met with a boy who had rabbit like ears, and stubby tail. I looked at me shocked, seeing my fur. I made it disappears, only leaving my ears and tail. I was startled to hear the girl on the couch yell, "BAXTER!" She ran to the boy and collapsed in his arms, he held her close his ears drooping as she cried out in pain again, "Careful of her wrist, it fractured." I informed the Baxter, "oh god Missy, I'm gonna kill that kid!" He yelled frustrated, "Who?" I asked tilting my head, interest sparking my eyes, "The kid, the one who calls himself 'Golden' uh makes me sick!" My righter pricked, anger surging through my body, 'he hurt my kind!' Just then Bonnie walked in to find the band of human animal hybrids. He dropped the first aid kit, I ran to him and introduced him to the two, and I told him what Golden did to Missy. He picked up the first-aid kit and took a wrap out of it. "Okay let me see your arm." Bonnie instructed the girl named Missy, her brother Baxter held her still while Bonnie wrapped it. "Well you guys can stay here for know, but we were just gonna go grab some grub, wanna come?" Missy and Baxter both nodded, as I got a jacket for myself and Missy, while Bonnie did the same for Baxter. Then we walked down the street and made it a taco place called "El Tacos" We walked inside and sat down at a table. All of us looked at the menu from afar, deciding on what we wanted.

A while later we all sat eating our food, laughing and joking, I had one of my hands down on the seat and the other holding my taco. Then I felt warmth over take my hand, so I looked down to see Bonnie's hand gently rested on mine, I looked up at his blushing face, then turned back to Missy blushing as well, but I didn't move my hand.

After we ate we went home, Chica pulled in the driveway just as we walked onto the porch, she jumped out of the car and greeted us, then she noticed Baxter and Missy. She saw their ears and tails, then we all took turns telling parts of the story on how we met them. By the end of the story Chica was frowning and staring at Missy's wrap, she had us get in the car, Missy riding shot gun, me in the middle of the back, Bonnie to my left, and Baxter to my right.

When we arrived at the hospital, I kept my mouth shut because I knew the doctor wouldn't believe and it would be rude to tell him how to do his job, but he did find the fracture I had sensed. He got her fixed up with a cast, and Baxter insisted on sending the bill to their mom, but Chica refused and paid for it. They started driving, and Chica got Missy to tell her their mother's name, and number, adding the contact to her phone. She had Missy call her, tell her what happened, and that she was being driven home by a friends guardian, then Chica talked to her mother. The lady went by the name, Cindy, and had ears like Missy's. She thanked Chica, for paying, taking care of, and Driving home her children, she also insisted on paying Chica back, but once again Chica refussed.

We shortly arrived at our destination and dropped Missy and Baxter off, just leaving me, Bonnie, and Chica in the car. We talked scarcely, and when we got home Foxy had just arrived, he waved then went to his office. "What does he do, ya know for a living?" I asked nudging Bonnie, "Oh he's a dentist." (Anybody get that, he has a hook, and a gold tooth in the game, no… I'll shut up) I looked up confused but shook it off, I mean Foxy not the kind to strike me as a dentist. ' _Whatever._ ' I thought as Bonnie opened the back door, I tilted my head, and Bonnie just motioned for me to follow him. I got excited and rushed past him into the big backyard, I flopped down in the grass, I heard the quit chatters of a squirrel, my ears standing at attention. I got on my hands and knees, my tail sticking out straight, my right ear at point. I pinpointed it with my nose, and got on my feet, starting to run. I barked once, turning into my dog self, paws flailing, tongue lolling, eyes searching for the chestnut brown fur of the squirrel. Once I spotted the squirrel I stopped dead in my tracks, and got down quietly, then pounced, grabbing the squirrel with my paws, I pushed hard on it's back making it snapp, killing the small, unfortunate creature, instantly. I turned back to human me, proudly carrying the squirrel in my hands, but when Bonnie saw my catched he cringed, then laughed. I giggled myself, then came up with an idea, I whispered it to Bonnie then we both cheeky like walked inside, carrying the dead squirrel behind my back.

 **Heyo! What are they doing? HA I know you don't, I know you don't, hahahahaha, I know you don't! *Princes covers mouth* SHUT UP!**

 **FINE! Okay whatever, See ya'll next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS! AHH I HATE SCHOOL! ENJOY!**

Jessie's POV

1 Month Later

I sat in class, a sub teacher. I had this class with Bonnie, Missy and Baxter. "Um, , can I ask you to take off the hood?" She asked staring at me, I shook my head no, and looked down. She came over to me and sharpley removed the hood, she gasped and stared in horror at my head, the two big, floppy ears sat there, they looked as if they belonged to a dog, I stood up and let my tail escape. Everyone gasped in awe, then I took off my hoodie, revealing my pink tanktop, then i lifted the bottom half of my shirt, the rested it at the edge of my bra. She hissed in surprise, when my nutmeg brown fur grew, making my hands into paws. Everyone moved their gazes from me when Missy and Baxter both stood up, taking off their hoodies as well, Missy letting her huge ears fly out, tail thrashing. Baxter, had his buck teeth showing, and he was obviously not happy, both lifting their shirts they grew fur and paws, like I had. I sharpened my claws by dragging them across the board, making a horrible noise. The teacher fled screaming in fear. I felt a single tear fall as I dropped to my knees. Bonnie jumped up and was at my side in seconds, holding me close as I sobbed, Baxter and Missy joining on the hug as well. Then another boy stood up, and walked over to us, I looked up, frightened he might call me freak, or that I don't belong, and that's just what happened, he threw Bonnie, Missy, and Baxter off me, then he pointed and started cringing, "FREAK!" He yelled out, I slid back to the wall, when he kept chanting, a few kids joined him. I bared my now wolf-sharp teeth, he only flinched slightly as I stood, and crept forward.

"JESSIE NO!" Is all I heard before I lunged at the boy, snapping at him. He yelled out in pain, I stood my teeth turning square once more, I stared in horror, the boy was bloody, covered. I looked down and ran, I tasted the sour taste of blood oozing in my mouth, I ran outside, and puked up flesh and blood. Bonnie came out seconds later staring in horror, as my body was hunched over, a clump of flesh and blood underneath me. He went to hug me but I gasped and backed up, "NO! Stay away! You'll be safer if you just leave!" I yelled, running not thinking to look back, ever….

Bonnie's POV

I watched as Jessie ran, I helplessly ran after her. Then I fell, she didn't even turn to make sure I was okay just kept running! "JESSIE!" I yelled out, my ankle twisted the wrong way completely. She just ran, and ran, until I couldn't see her any more. Then I realized I was crying. Thats when I heard Baxter and Missy, I just flopped on the ground when they reached me, "She's g-gone!" I cried out as Missy and Baxter helped me up, they went to set me down when I yelped in pain, I looked down at my leg, it was still twisted. Missy gasped and covered her mouth at the sight, while Baxter lifted me in the air. We ran all the way to my house, when we arrived Chicago gasped at my leg, and seeing me cry worried her more. "Jonnie! What's wrong doll?" She said laying me on the couch, I explained every thing. "Well go get her in two days." She stated , I looked up confused, "She went to the pet store." I gasped, then nodded. Chica called an ambulance, they arrived and took me away. Chica following close behind in her car, Missy and Baxter with her.

Later I arrived at the same time as the others, they brought me in a room, took X-rays then the doctor walked back in with the news. "Well, good news is, he will out of the hospital in a week, the coas of that is the bad news, he will have to get surgery, to put his leg back the way it belongs, and put pins in the shattered ones. But if worse comes to worse, we will have to amputate the leg because we won't be able to repair bones, but that seems highly unlikely." I cried knowing Chica would have to get Jessie without me.

Jessie's POV

I had to go back, so I turned on my heel and ran home as fast as I could, panting, ears pinned down, tail wrapped around my leg.

About twenty minutes later I slowed to pass the hospital, seeing Chica's car, I remembered Bonnie crying out in pain when he fell. I ran through the doors, "Bonnie, I need Bonnie Fazbear's room!" I almost yelled at the lady she nodded, and pointed to a door at the end of the hall. I sprinted and busted in, making everyone gasp and turn, I ran to Bonnie's bed side, and laid across his chest. I started crying, Bonnie sat up and held me tightly. "Bonnie I'm so sorry!" I cried, looking up at him. He just nodded, and held me tighter, I sat there just remembering all the fun stuff we did, then I blurted out, "Remember when I killed that squirrel?" He nodded, "And you stuck it in the fridge!" Chica said, we all laughed.

Awhile later Bonnie came back from his surgery, and had to pick on person to keep with him, I volunteered, and he gladly accepted. We sat in his hospital room laughing and talking. "*Yawn* I'm so tired!" I stretched out on the tiny couch, tail hanging, and brushing the floor. "Same." Said Bonnie, as he layed and his side facing me, I blushed, and A little later we both fell into peaceful dreams.

 **I know it was short, and I'm sorry, I've just been really busy. But I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi so I know that last chapter was short, but I worked on this for so long, so it could be really long for you guys!**

Jessie's POV

I sat next to Bonnie, as Chica had come to pick us up, the doctor was giving him strict instructions on what he could and/or could not do. Later they let us out, I basically carried Bonnie to the car, who refused to use a wheelchair but couldn't walk. I laid him in the back, then hopped in the front. Me and Bonnie had gotten to know each other really, well. And as soon as we got home Baxter and Missy came over. We played video games in our room, and then we all helped Bonnie out back.

That next week at school I avoided all physical, or verbal contact with anyone, unless they had purple hair, or ears and a tail. SO, that was basically Bonnie, Missy, and Baxter. I made little contact with teachers, refusing to answer questions, unless the teacher was a jerk and called on kids who didn't have their hands up. I was running in gym, trying to not let my tongue slip, then Baxter came from behind me, using his ears to fan himself, while Missy used the big bow on the end of her tail, "Dude you are as red as Missy's bow, just let your tongue loll, or you'll most likely pass out." I nodded, and let my tongue escape, it felt so good! I heard the sprinklers turn on on the field, and ran towards the edge of the track, getting misted by the water, a lot of kids did the same, they enjoyed the cool feeling.

Later when gym was over, I waited for Bonnie in the hall, he being in crutches was hard to get used to. The purple haired boy hobbled around the corner. I raced up to the boy, hugging him gently. He chuckled a bit, then the lunch bell rang. Matching pace with Bonnie, we walked towards the cafe. I got inline, telling him to sit down with Missy and Baxter who brought. I got in line, then bought enough for me and Bonnie both. When I sat back down, Clyde was there! "Clyde!" I waved he waved back, we all laughed at talked as we ate. Me and Bonnie left early having the same next period. We got there just as the end of lunch bell rang, we rushed in and sat down once the room was empty, awaiting our science teacher. She was pretty cool, always fascinated by my ears and tail. She would pet me every day I was there, and she still did after the incident. When she walked in she greeted me like usual; petting me. I yipped, I haven't showed her my dog side yet and I had promised. "Ya ready Ms. Greenwich?" I asked tail wagging, she nodded excitedly as I lifted my shirt letting my fur appear, hands turning into paws. She loved it! "So can Baxter and Missy do this as well?" She asked as I changed back, I nodded and sat back down next to Bonnie.

" _DING"_

The bell rang for the end of the day, I helped Bonnie up and in a matter of minutes we ran into Baxter and Missy who were staying the night. We walked outside, we slowed so Bonnie was next to me, we talked when Chica drove up to use. "Hey!" She said as I opened a door for Bonnie to get in, Missy took shot gun, I took back middle, Baxter on one side Bonnie on the other. Bonnie made the first move, I was about to make the second. Bonnie had his hands by his side, gently resting on the seat. I laid mine down on top of his, I felt him twitch, then move his hand so it was face up, our palms touching. I gripped his hand, and so did he. We sat talking to the others like that all the way home.

When we got there, we jumped out of the car, me and Bonnie's hands separating. When we got up stairs we made cotts, for Missy and Baxter. Later we were playing video games when Baxter starts to speak up, "Hey who wants to play; Truth or Dare?" He asked, emphasizing the game's name. I sighed and nodded, Bonnie and Missy agreed without hesitation. "Okay, I'll go first!" Baxter shouted jumping up, I giggled. "Okay, Jessie truth or dare?" he asked, sitting back down, his little stump of a tail going back in forth fastly. "Dare!" I shouted back, he perked up, ears at full attention, then a cheeky smile spread across his face, ears to ears. I shivered, and backed up, he pointed to the window, I tilted my head at the gesture, "You want me to jump out the window or something?" I asked pointing at myself then the window, he shook his head and spoke, "No, I want you to kill another squirrel, or maybe a rabbit, something that you can kill, without biting!" He added, quickly, I nodded, I opened the door, the three others following me as I walked down the stairs.

When were in the back yard, I lifted my nose to the air, then took a big wiff. Bird; to hard, rabbit; I'll get back to that, Squirrel; old trick, mouse; oh a mouse sound good. Mouse it is then! I thought as I ran off, the three watching me closely, I decided, to get a little payback, for making me basicly get myself grounded, because I knew Chica would after this. I saw the mouse, sniffing the ground, back facing me, wind buffeting my face. My fur, and paws grew, ear up, tail straight out. Then, I pounced. The mouse squeaked in protest, then I snapped in back using my paws. Then I sniffed out the rabbit. Pinpointing it under a bush, I got ready to spring. 10 seconds, 20 seconds, 30...

BAM!

I landed square on it, I tried to bit me, but I was too quick. I used my paws to crush it's skull, I walked back, proudly holding my catches. I looked up to see Missy and Baxter frozen with horror. "You told me to prank someone with dead animals, and I knew I would get grounded, sooo I did some early payback." They both huffed, and we walked inside, as I hid my two 'catches' behind my back. I quickly walked into the kitchen, and put my catches in the fridge, in the butter draw. We ran upstairs and waited.

I while later I heard Chica scream in disgust. "JESSIE!" She yelled, Bonnie ran and locked the door. "Now I have to buy new butter! Jessie Carmel Fazbear!" I flinched hearing my full name, "But, but, but, Baxter dared me!" I yelled, pointing at the boy as if she could see in the room. "Ugh! Fine, but next time Jessie, oh there better not be a next time! I won't let you down so easy!" I whimpered, "Okay~" I flopped on the bed, I hated disapproval!

The next few days went by okay, but Goldi kept bothering me. I just wanted to bite him! But thank god I have Bonnie, or her would be missing a finger... Any who! We were walking down the street, we had to walk home today. Just me and Bonnie, cause Most got sick, then she got Baxter sick. "So..." Bonnie started, trying to break the awkward silence, I nodded. Then sighed when I smelled, you guessed it, Goldi. "What do you want?" I asked spinning on my heel, so I was facing the blonde. "Ya know, just tryin' ta put ya in a bad mood." He said, as he whisked my skirt. I pushed it down, and growled. Bonnie put a hand on my shoulder, "Jess, he's not worth it." I nodded, then turned back to Bonnie, and we kept walking. "So, have you told Bonnie, your BROTHER, your dirty little secret Jessie?" He asked in a cheeky tone, I froze, "What's it to you?" I sneered he just shook his head, "nothin', just might change how he see's you, in a bad way." I sighed, he was right, I shouldn't have a crush on my own brother! I'm sick! I felt my ears droop, I started walking faster, leaving Bonnie behind,"Jess! Wait, what's he talking about?!" He called, I heard him running so I broke into a sprint.

When I made it home, I ran to the shed, and shut the door. Locking it from the inside. I sat down, and whimpered. "Bonnie's gonna think I'm discussing..." I cried, "NO! Jessie, I could never think such a thing about you!" I stood and opens the door, "yes you will..." I whimpered. He pulled hair from my face, so he could see me. "You don't know that, I will always think you're amazing!" He yelled, his black boot that was on his broken foot stomping on the ground, I nodded, "Fine, I'll tell you, but you won't like it... Bonnie Fazbear, I love you, like like like you..." I looked away, awaiting a face of discuss. I looked up to see Bonnie was gone, walking across the yard. "I knew it!" I yelled, I slammed the door to the shed again, then locked it. I huddled up on a corner, found a fire blanket, and slept.

The next morning I was still in the shed, starving, but didn't dare leave. A gentle knock came to the door... "Jess, come on sweety, don't starve yourself, and yes, I may not know what happened, but you should come out." I groaned and curled up deeper into the shed. Chica sighed, "Freddy!" She called, I tensed, then a big bang came. Freddy had just busted the shed door! He slowly walked towards me, and lifted me in the air. " Hey..." He said rubbing my head, I clutched to his cloths and cried into his shirt. He sighed, and carried me out. Once we were inside, I saw Bonnie. I would usually sit next to him, but today I went to the opposite, and we didn't make eye contact once. I sighed and started eating, slowly. Chica had a worried look on her face, Freddy sat on one side of me, Foxy in the other, as if they were body guards. Chica sat next to Bonnie. After I ate, I took my plate to the sink, cleaned it off, put it in the dishwasher. Then walked back outside. I sat in the grass by the fish pond and laid down. In a matter of seconds I was asleep again, but I woke up quickly, and stared at the pound. I can't swim, I stayed in the shallow end at the big pool, but when I jumped in , there was a float I landed on. Then I felt a sharp shove, I fell into the water. I floundered around,looking for the surface, I bought a glimpse of golden hair, and I knew who pushed me. I saw purple hair stroll into the yard, he saw my ear above the water, then I sunk. I struggled under the pressure, my lungs screamed for air. Then I let myself go limp.

Bonnie's POV

I watched in horror, as Jessie sank. I did what I could think of first, I jumped in after her. As I dived through the dirty water, it was hard to see, but I caught a glimpse of her tail, slowly descending. I grabbed it, yanking it upwards, as I swam for the surface. Minutes passed before I broke the surface, to find Freddy holding Goldi over his shoulder, while Chica cried into Foxy's chest. I yanked Jessie above the surface, then hauled myself up. I yanked her from the pond, and laid her on the grass. Chica, Foxy, and Freddy all rushed forward. Foxy lifted my shivering form into the air, and walked me into the house as I limply laid in his arms. I turned my head slightly, I saw Jessie laying limp and unconscious in a crying Freddy's arms, I looked up at Foxy, to find him sniffling, holding back tears, and then heard Chica's quiet wails from the kitchen. I raised a hand to my face, and felt my cheeks. I was crying too.

Later that day, I moaned and groggily sat up, I must have passed out. WAIT! "Where's that jerk?!" I yelled, jumping up on wobbly legs, then falling, Chica came rushing in. She helped me up then asked, "Who?" I looked down, and started stuttering, "The, the, one F-freddy had. Golden that thats his name…" She looked terribly troubled, "You aren't going to school tomorrow neither is Jessie." "Why not?" I asked, then felt sharp pain in my foot, I had jumped in with my boot on. "Oh…" "Yeah, we have to take you back to the doctors." I nodded, then flopped back down on the soft bed I laid on, and my head hit something. I flew right back up, rubbing the spot I hit it, then I heard a pained groan. I turned to find Jessie holding her side. "S-sorry…" She just grunted, then stood up. Chica ran over to her. "No, no, no, sit back down." Chica said, Jessie, just waved her off. Walking to my side of the bed, she flopped down. I felt myself start to sweat, I knew I loved Jessie, but it felt wrong.

"Wanna play a video game?"She asked standing once more and pulling out the red and green beanbags, from my closet. I nodded, and stood up. I hobbled over to where Jessie had set down the green one, once I sat, I stretched forward turning on the T.V, gaming system, and grabbing the two controllers. Handing one to Jessie, Chica left with a sigh.

Later, Jessie's ears pricked, then she sniffed the air, "Missy, and Baxter are here…" I nodded, and we kept playing, "I'm sorry." I blurted out. She blushed and paused the game, looking over at me. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't like my brother…" I sighed and then said something I never thought I could, "I shouldn't like my sister." I covered my mouth, noticing what I had said, my face turning completely red. Jessie's was too. As the door creaked, we turned pretending to be engaged in our game. "What'cha doin'?" Missy asked, bending over Jessie's shoulder, she shrugged, as Baxter sat next to me. "We does it feel like something really awkward, just went down?" He asked, my face flushed, along with Jessie's I just shrugged, relieved they bought it.

After a bit, they left and Chica called for lunch, so we went down stairs and sat at the table. We ate, while laughing and joking, then Chca took our now empty plates. "Alright, you two, get ready. We have to take you to get your foot checked out." She said, staring at my foot pointedly I nodded, and we both walked up stairs, quietly.

 **Another Chapter, and another problem. And the BIG reveal, that you all expected. Okay, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear classmates! How art thou, don't have to answer that.**

 **But anyways, let's get started.**

Bonnie's POV

I sat in my room, Jessie had been acting strange lately, I mean duh we know we like each other know. But it's not just around me, it's any boy she see's. I sighed and walked down stairs, her and Chica were leaned close together, sitting on the couch as they spoke in hushed voices. I grunted, grabbing both of their catechins. They both sat up, stiff as a bored. "So…" I said, biting my lip, "Is it hot in here?" I asked tugging at my shirt, it was like the awkwardness had became a thick heat cloud above my head. I could tell the cloud was affecting Jessie as well, as she stood up. She awkwardly walked past me to the kitchen, Chica following. "Okay then…" I said, walking back upstairs and working on homework.

Jessie's POV

"You have NO idea how hard it is to live with three boys!" I groaned, Chica looked at me , her eye glazed with sympathy. I whimpered as Foxy, AND Freddy walked in. I did get periods like a normal humans, but it was way intense, like heat. And it SUCKED! Freddy looked at me worried, and approached me. I felt the urge to leap on the big brunet, but I backed away. He looked confused, "Just not feelin to good, don't wanna get you sick!" I yelled as he came closer, her immediately pulled away. I sighed in relief. "Me and Jessie are going to the store!" Chica yelled, Freddy and Foxy waved as we walked out. I jumped in her yellow convertible, and buckled up. She started the car and buckled as well. "I feel so! Bad for you!" She whinned, I nodded, then said, "Can we pick up Missy?" Chica nodded, and a few minutes later she pulled into the Smith's driveway. I jumped out and rang the doorbell, and of course Baxter answer. I reached forward but recoils, and asked shakily, "Can Missy come hang out, girls night!" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head. Baxter nodded, and called his sister's name. She raced down stairs in a white shirt and black skinny jeans. I waved, my pink oversized sweatshirt flopping down my arm. She raced forward, and hugged me. When she saw Chica's car and Chica waiting, she told her mom she'd be back in an hour. We left and once we were a few blocks away from her house she started a conversation. "So, why did you really want me to come!" I spilled the beans, "I'm in heat, and it's a living nightmare with all these, BOYS!" She sighed, and patted my shoulder, I whinned and we sat talking and laughing till we made it to the mall. "Wah?" I asked tilting my head, so one ear stood up, while my lazy one flopped down. "I love when you do that!" Chica gushed rubbing my ear, I sighed then we started walking. "And, we are here to buy you some new close." She stated as we walked through the big glass doors, shivers shot up my spine, and as on instincts my fur grew, along with my paws. Missy did the same, we both shivered then noticed the stares we were getting. We both quickly withdrew our fur and paws, my tail wrapping around my leg, as Missy scooped hers up in her arms. We continued to walk, till we walked into a store and looked for cloths.

1 hour later

We dropped off Missy, the drove hour, three big bad of cloths in the trunk. When we got home, I grabbed one bag, while Chica took the other two. We walked inside, laughing and talking. I turned red, and had to keep myself stiff as a board when Freddy hugged me, I may not like him, I mean he's like my dad. But it's still hard to resist. I sighed in relief when he let go. I walked upstairs with Chica, and opened my door, Bonnie was sitting at his desk, when I put the bag I had, down next to the other two. Chica left and Bonnie sprang up, putting me in a bearhug. I tried to resist, but I melted into the hug, and licked his cheek. I felt him shiver, and he let go. "So how was girls day?" He asked, walking back to his desk, "Good, Missy went with us too!" I replied happily. He smiled at me, as I flopped on the bed. I rolled over, and breathed out. I pulled back the covers, and snuggled in them, my sweat pants outlining my legs, and my tank top wrinkling. I felt Bonnie climb in bed next to me, and put a hand on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine, "Night Jess.." He whispered drowsily, "Night Bon." I sighed falling to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 (Part 1)

**Okay don't kill me. I have not been uploading on any stories lately because I have asthma, allergies, and it's flu season. So I have been fighting hard battles for my lungs, and have won, so far. I still have a long way to go, but I will be updating my other stories soon, for know Let's do this one shall we, we shall.**

Jessie's POV

It's still been really hard around the house, but this round of heat has brought some cool features to my dog side. "Guys!" I yelled from the living room, I was looking down at myself, I had tried changing, ya know, paws and chest and stomach, but no. I had gone full dog, snout and all. I was standing on my now bent back legs, it didn't hurt, but it looked weird. My close had slipped off, I still had my, _things_ , but my fur covered everything. Bonnie was the first to walk in, he looked at me in amazement. "Wow, Jess..." I blushed through my fur, Chica walked in followed by the rest of my family. They all looked at me amazed. "Jessie that's amazing!" Chica exclaimed, but I met her gaze with an upset one. "I don't like it!" I whined rubbing my legs together, and crossing arms over my chest. She giggled and Bonnie joined her, making me turn even redder. I felt like crying to tell you the truth. Then I started speaking gibberish. "Shaghdyhxbggy, jdhdbhzhjx hxhxh." They looked at me confused, I sniffed, then rubbed my eyes. "Please, just help me?" I repeated, more like translated. Chica giddy expression, turned to a guilty one, as tears slid down my cheeks. "Sorry hon, now shoo shoo!" She herded the boys out, she gave me a small dress. I put it on, it fit know. We got in the car and drove to Missy's. "Why here?" I whined, "Missy's mother should know what to do." She explained. I sighed but followed her inside, tugging at the small white dress. She rang the doorbell, the door opened revealing Missy. She stared in amazement, then saw the uncomfortable look on my face. "Mom, we need help!" She called, her mom came to the door. Her big ears, angled towards Missy. She pointed at me, her mother turned her head. When she saw me she gasped, then quickly let us in. I sighed, as I sat on the couch, Baxter was staring at me, curiosity blazing in his eyes, while Missy was asking question, after question.

A few minutes later, Elliot (Missy's mom) came back in the room, she sat in front of me and wiped away a few stray tears. " Okay just calm down, first Baxter leave!" She ordered her son, who sighed, and opened his mouth to argue, but just left instead.

 **Don't kill me with spam, I know this is short! It's part one of the 6th chapter so please, I know. But I am soooooo busy, I do all challenge classes so please give me a break.**


End file.
